


Together

by hedgehog_goulash24



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_goulash24/pseuds/hedgehog_goulash24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people said that Dan and Phil were soulmates, a lot of people were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

A lot of people say that Dan and Phil were soulmates, a lot of people were right. They built their own world together and their love touched so many. Who knew that a young boy tweeting his favourite YouTuber would've turned into all that it did? I certainly didn’t. Since that day, October 19th 2009, they both knew they were truly in love, and although they may not have told the world that until many years later, they didn’t really need to announce it.

 

So that first dorky Q & A started it all, and the two boys knew they would take on the future as one, and not only take it on, but make it their own. They moved to London, became part of BBC and with everyday became more and more popular and more and more loved. Along the way there was a year where it almost fell apart, a year where they lost sight of what mattered, but they pushed through and they only became closer.

 

Before either of them knew it a BBC Christmas special turned into a new channel, a regular radio show, a book and then touring internationally. Dan and Phil were just that, two halves of a whole, dark and light, and they were the happiest they had been in their whole lives.

 

Those years of youth flew by for them, day by day knowing how many people loved them and how much each of them loved the other. Eventually they shared their love with their fans and nothing changed, they got the best reaction they could've dreamed of. And from then on there were no secrets, just two lovers sharing their lives with millions.  Years kept passing and the smooth, whisker clad young faces eventually became wrinkled, and before they knew it the time came to end this huge part of their lives, to leave YouTube. Tears were shed, thankyou's were endlessly repeated and then the final goodbyes were said.

 

The adventures of Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil will forever remain on the internet, from the first hello to the last goodbye, but they were still Dan and Phil, that would never change.

 

And so they lived out many more years together, their brown and black fringes greying and thinning and more wrinkles appearing around still bright and young eyes filled with love and memories. But some things have to come to an end.

 

When Dan eventually passed away, his soulmate went back onto the artifact that was YouTube, and posted one true last video, one that Dan had recorded before he died. Tears fell like rain from bright blue eyes as the now aged celebrity put out a video which saddened millions of others, others who will never forget Dan and Phil.

 

Others who say that Dan and Phil were soulmates.

 

They will still right.

 

I scribbled a messy 'This was the most fun I've ever had.' and put my pen down, closing the now finished book and placing it on the desk. Yes, some things have to come to an end, but a memory of the two fringed and whiskered soulmates should live on for a lifetime.

 

And soulmates should always stick together, shouldn’t they?

 

Well then, that's exactly what we'll do.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE FUCKERS!  
> (Sorry, that was uncalled for.)
> 
> Well that was emotional, wasn’t it just? I have watched Dan and Phil for years, and I love them to death.  
> This video was completely inspired by an absolutely amazing fanvid, link here: www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-bP1TuFvpY
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, be sure to check out my other stuff, like and comment and I'll see you soon!
> 
> Chloe :)


End file.
